BirdFlash Peter Pan Rewritten
by ThatCreepyGothDragoon
Summary: Birdflash. Young Richard Grayson met the love of his life when he was 9 years old. The one and only Peter Pan, aka Wally West. The flying boy who lost his shadow. A darker and Birdflash twist on this classic tale, Modern day 15 year old dick never forgot his encounter with the strange teen. So what happens when he returns, and young Dick is whisked away to Neverland? Wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

When Richard Grayson was nine years old, a boy tumbled through his window.

**6 years ago**

"Get back here!"

Dick bolted up, throwing off his covers in the process. His blue eyes scanned the dark room, tying to find the origins of the voice.

"Hello?" He called into the darkness. He scanned the room again before sighing and lying back down, dismissing it as his imagination.

"AH! Dang it!"

Dick sat up again, turning on the lamp on his bedside table.

"Ow..."

Dick stared at the boy sprawled in front of his now open window. As the strange boy sat up Dick was allowed a full view of him. He had bright red hair and sparkling green eyes. He was wearing what looked like a green tunic over a pair of green tights.

"Who are you?" Dick asked staring at the boy.

The ginger stood up quickly, looking frantically around the room. "Have you seen a shadow?"

"What are you..." He trailed off, getting a better look at the strange boy. Slung across his back was a sword. Its sheath crossed across his chest, and tied in to a belt around his waist, holding two

sheathed daggers. Dick tensed at the sight of the blades.

"Have you seen a shadow anywhere?" The boy said again, looking him in the eye. Dick stared at him, not knowing how to respond. The boy continued, "not even a real shadow, how about a dark figure? Some space a little darker than the rest? How about something out of the corner of your eye? Anything? Anything at all?"

"I've been asleep." Dick dead panned.

The ginger stared at him like he had grown a second head, "you were asleep?"

"It's like midnight of course I've been asleep!"

"You were asleep."

"Yes, because I'm a normal person now who are you?" Dick asked as he watched him search the large room.

The boy looked up from the small chest he had been digging through, "a boy looking for his shadow."

Dick gaped, "hey how old are you again?" He stared at the tall boy, suddenly curious if this 'boy' was actually Bruce's age.

"Well in all technicalities, I'm fifteen." He said with a smile which turned into a thoughtful look. He crossed the room quickly before swinging himself on to the bed in front of Dick.

"Wh- wh- what are you doing?" The young boy stuttered, very aware of how close the boy was.

He cocked his head, "how old are you?"

"I'm n-nine." Dick turned away, trying to hide his furious blush.

"Hmmmmmm...a little young."

"Young for what?" Dick's face turned a whole new shade of red as his mind wandered.

"Tell you what kid," he started, flipping off of the bed. "when you're a little older, I'll come and get you. I'll even tell you my name." he smiled and headed toward the still open window.

"Wait! Wh- what about your shadow?" Dick blushed again, realizing that he was looking for a way to make him stay.

He laughed, "Well it's obviously not here. I wonder where it wants me to go..."

"Huh?"

"Now I need a name to find you with and blue eyes won't cut it."

"Oh, um Dick."

He raised an eyebrow, "real name."

"Richard Grayson."

He smiled, "well Richard Grayson, I'll see you in a couple years. But for now, I've got a shadow to find." With that he stepped out onto the window ledge. Dick gaped as he stepped off and floated level with the window, closing it softly. With a smile and a wave he flew off into the darkness. He ran to the window, watching him go.

"I swear I'll wait for you," he said in a low whisper. He walked back to his bed, praying that the next years would go by quickly. But he didn't notice the dark figure watching from outside his partially open window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Grayson...MR. GRAYSON!"

"Wh-what?" Fifteen year old Richard Grayson looked up from his drawing in alarm.

"I have been calling on you for the last 5 minutes! Now once again what is-"

"B squared equals MX to the fourth power, " he said as his eyes scanned the problem on the board quickly. Mrs. Linning's eyes widened in shock before she pulled herself together.

"That...That is correct. Now, who can tell me..."

Richard tuned her out again, returning his focus to the drawing.

...

"What was that all about in math class?"

Richard turned his attention to the girl walking beside him.

"I was just drawing," he muttered. "No big deal, Babs."

Barbara Gordon, aka Babs, shrugged and continued walking. She had scarlet red hair that hung halfway down her back, and accented her pale skin. She had bright blue eyes that were brought out by her navy blue Gotham Academy blazer.

"Was it _him _again?" She grinned mischievously as he turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It WAS him wasn't it!" She laughed, "god Dick, were you daydreaming about him again?"

"Shut up."

She placed her hands over her heart dramatically, and in a voice a few octaves higher than usual she began, "_oh I'm Dick. One day, the random boy I met when I was nine will come back for me, and whisk me off to his magical world in the sky!" She broke into another fit of laughter as Dick tried to hide his blush._

"It's not like that."

"Dick it's EXACTLY like that. You met this random teenage boy when you were nine and all of the sudden there are fairies and warlocks among us! You said he had weapons and all that shit right? Well he was probably some petty thief who was making up things so that a brat wouldn't call the cops on him."

"I already told you, I was nine and-"

"YES! You were _nine._ You and I both know that there are no such thing as fairy tails."

"I saw him with my own eyes Babs! So maybe he wasn't magic and he didn't really _fly_, but he WAS real!" Dick faced her head on, glaring intensely at her.

She stood there shocked for a while before sighing, "Dick, I'm sorry. But remember, your parents and your brother had just died. So maybe you imagined up a boy that was your brother's age. Or maybe he was real, and again you placed your love for your brother into this strange-"

"That's not what it was" he stared at the ground, shaking with fury.

"Dick I-"

"I'm sorry if you don't believe in him, and I can accept that, but don't go making fun of me for it." He ran away, ignoring Barbara's urgent cries. He sprinted to the lot where Alfred always parked and practically slammed into the limo.

"Good afternoon young Master Richard. How was school-"

"I just wanna go home Alfred," he said stiffly, climbing into the limo. He felt the engine come to life, and stared at the leather seats as he willed away the tears threatening to fall.

"He _is_ real."


	3. Chapter 3

So** sorry for the late update, I have a friend on wattpad, (we'll call her Taku, she's a vampire) and she's been on my back about updating a different story of mine so...yeah. But anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Three days after their fight, Dick still refused to speak to Barbara. She had tried cornering him in the hallway, but he always dodged her, slipping away at the last second. But while Barbara tried to make up with Dick, the raven was more worried about the person stalking him. Every moment, there seemed to be someone just out of the corner of his eye, following him. Yet every time he turned around, the mysterious stranger was gone. So at the end of the day, Dick dodged Barbara, ran out of school, drove home, and ran into his room. He locked all the windows, doors, and blocked off any entrance that someone could sneak through.

"That's everything," Dick said to himself, looking around the room. He sat on his bed, trying to distract himself from the dark thoughts plaguing his mind. He had known about the stalker of his for weeks now, so this had become a sort of ritual for him. He had felt this darker force, this malevolence, this hatred flowing from this stalker of his. It scared him, and he had felt like it...was after him. So he hid in his room, trying to keep whatever it was away.

...

Dick sat up quickly staring around the room.

"Damnit I fell asleep," he muttered, straining his ears for the noise he had heard. he sat in silence for another minute, scanning the room.

_Tap Tap Tap. _He turned to the window to see...nothing. Absolutely nothing. He fell back on the bed with a sigh. Maybe he was imagining this whole thing. Maybe he was going crazy or something. He sighed again, trying to think up other reasons for this whole mess.

_Tap Tap Tap._ He sat up quickly, turning again to the window.

"What the..." Outside was the wicked glow of a smile, hanging in mid air. It was something like the Cheshire Cat. It slowly faded, leaving only a wisp of black. It seeped through the cracks of the window, slithering across the floor and to Dick. He backed up against the headboard, as the shadow took form. It shaped into the form of a boy, but it was completely black, only it's devilish smile glowing white.

It put it's finger to it's lips, "shhh..." It smiled wider before turning back into it's smoky form and slipping out the window. Dick stared after it, shocked. Seconds later, he watched as the window opened slowly. A figure stepped through the window.

"It's...you..." Dick whispered, staring in awe.

It was the same green tunic and tights. The same fiery red hair. The same bright green eyes. The same 15 year old boy that fell through his window six years ago.

"Richard Grayson," the ginger said with a mock bow. "Told you I'd come back."

"H-How did...you- you haven't even.."

"Aged? I know. It's kinda my thing," he said with a bright laugh.

The red head continued rambling on about some sort of nonsense, but Dick didn't even notice. He sat there, watching him.

"It's really you," he whispered finally.

The ginger spun around to face him, "of course it is. I said I'd come back." He laughed again, walking around the room. "Oh, and by the way," he turned around with a flourish. "Peter Pan."

"What?"

"Peter Pan, that's my name. Remember, I promised that I'd tell you my name when I came back."

"Oh, right." He watched as Peter continued to walk around the room, examining every thing. He unscrewed light bulbs, played with his lamp, even pulled at his teddy bear.

"Hmmm...that's cool," he said, tapping away at Dick's phone.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Well, I like keeping up with the times," he stated nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it kid."

"Kid? We're the same age!"

Peter froze, dropping the lightbulb he was holding. "What did you say?" He asked, turning around slowly.

"I said that we're the same age," he said, looking at him curiously.

He jumped up, going until he was practically nose to nose with Dick. "But you're thirteen, right?" He seemed like he was almost panicking.

"I'm fifteen."

He jumped back off the bed and began pacing saying, "no, no, no, no, no! God, Tink is going to kill me. _No boys under fourteen Peter, that would be too young Peter, don't be a dumass Peter,_ well god damnit!" He hung his head with a groan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tink made me promise that I wouldn't recruit anyone under fourteen, god what am I gonna do!?"

Dick was about to comment when he noticed Peter's shadow. It seemed to come alive, forming to shape...Peter. A Peter made entirely of shadow. The same smiling, dark, figure that had come up to Dick. It draped it's shadowy arms over Peter, whispering in his ear. Peter cocked his head, listening carefully.

"No I'm not going to- Ugh! Why in the world, I have no reason to!"

"Feel like cluing me in on what the bloody hell you are talking about?!" Dick yelled, standing up.

Peter looked to him, looking apologetic, "I can't...Tink..."

"Wait a minute, you- you promised me!" Dick yelled. By the look on Peter's face, he was going to leave again. He wasn't going to let him leave again.

"What are you talking about?"

Dick racked his brain, trying to come up with something. "Um...y-you promised me that you'd take me to where you're from! Yeah, you swore."

Peter said nothing, going back to listening to the shadow. When he finally spoke, he turned to the shadow, "I know but I promised him..." The shadow scowled. "Yeah, yeah, but he..." Peter looked to Dick. He seemed to consider something, comparing his own thoughts to the shadow's words.

"Peter..."

Peter looked away for a minute, before pushing away the shadow and turning back to Dick. "Well, Tink's SOOOO going to kill me but," he held out his hand, smiling brightly. "Would you like to come with me to Neverland?"

**I FINALLY DID IT! OH GREAT LAKES AM I LATE?! Well I finally updated, maybe Taku will stop bugging me now...JUST KIDDING! She'll still bother the living daylights out of me. I'll try to update sooner next time, our little Richard is finally going to Neverland! Until next update!**

** Love,**

** Dragoon**


	4. Chapter 4

Dick soared through the air, holding on to Peter. He looked down on Gotham, watching the streets speed by in flashes of color and light. Above him he heard Peter laughing. Thinking about it, this is probably what he did every day. Just flying around, without a care in the world. Was the rest of the world so small to him? What did the rest of them look like to him? People who aged and disappeared, stuck on the ground as he flew above them, what were they to him? "What' cha thinking about Richard?" Peter asked, his voice reaching him, even through the harsh wind. "Most people call me Dick." The raven yelled back. Peter snorted with laughter. "I'm not calling you Dick." Dick huffed in annoyance, turning away from the smiling ginger. "But really, what's wrong?" "Nothing," he lied. "So, where are we going exactly?" "I told you, Neverland." "But HOW are we getting there?" "First star on the right and straight on 'til morning!" "You've got to be kidding me." Dick said, giving him a glare. He only laughed, "don't worry I am. But you see the star just to the right of the North Star? It's a portal to Neverland. Once we go through that we're home free." "Oh." Dick watched as the 'portal' neared them. As it came closer, the glow seemed to change, from the regular blue-ish color to a green. "Hey Peter, is it supposed to be like that?" "Look at that! Here we go!" "Peter answer my-" Then with a brilliant flash of light, everything went black. ... "You can open your eyes now." Richard started as the familiar voice cut through the silence. He peeked open an eye, still a little shocked that he was alive. His eyes widened as he saw the sight beneath him. "What the-" "Impressive, huh?" Peter laughed again. Dick could only nod in response, still in awe. It was an island, covered in lush greens and crystal clear blues. A river cut through the large expanse of forest, and some caves were barely visible through the thick cover. It was surrounded by shining blue ocean, and pure white beaches covered the shoreline. They flew lower next to the water. Dick let his hand trail across it, smiling at the soft spray left in his wake. Dolphins leaped out of the ocean, going back under without even a small splash. He laughed as one jumped in the air and flipped, this time causing them to be splashed with the salty water. They rose back into the air. A bright rainbow decorated the sky. Peter held Dick by his armpits, allowing his feet to skim over the rainbow. He laughed again when seeing the bright colors decorating the soles of his shoes. Peter brought them down into the island, dodging past the many trees. They flew into a dark cave, flying in between the sharp rocks decorating it. On the other side was a waterfall, with a small island of rocks near it. A group of mermaids sat on it, chatting in a strange language and braiding each others hair. "Are those mermaids!?" Dick asked, looking up at Peter. "Yeah, they're always flirting with me." Dick ignored the pang of jealousy in his chest as they flew past a clearing, and once again deeper into the forest. They came to a spindly tree with black bark, seemingly hollow. It looked almost burned, unlike the other bright trees which filled the forest. "Peter what are you-" "ALLEY-OOP!" Dick screamed as Peter dropped him into the hollow tree. He slid down the bark, going through twists and turns down and down and down until... "AHH!" Dick let out a final scream as he was dropped unceremoniously onto a rough mattress. He shook his head, and took in his surroundings. The walls were made out of (obviously) tree bark. More branches of sorts hung from the ceiling, and weapons hung from pegs on the wall. A separate tunnel branched off into another room. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Dick turned around as the ginger flew in from the same opening, laughing hysterically. "You could have warned me!" Dick huffed. "Now where's the fun in that?" Dick glared while Peter just laughed again. "So do you like my place?" "Yeah," Dick drawled. "It's great." Peter laughed and took his hand. "Come on, you've got to meet my Lost Boys." "Lost Boys?" "LOST BOYS! FALL IN!" Dick jumped back as boys fell down from the ceiling. They all landed down in different stances, ready for a fight. "W-Where-" "Richard, meet the Lost Boys." Peter said, motioning to the six boys standing behind him. They all looked to be a little younger than him, about twelve to thirteen. All had a different colored tunic, paired with dark green leggings, boots, and short hooded cloaks cut off directly above their waists. One with a gold tunic came up to Peter, glaring harshly at Dick. "Peter, who is that?" Peter seemed to not notice the venom in the boy's voice. "Guys, this is Richard. Richard, this is Bear, Snake, Jackrabbit, though we call him Jack, Hawk, Bull, and Mouse." He finished by motioning to the boy in yellow next to him. Bear had a brown tunic, Snake's was a navy blue, Jack's was gray, while Hawk's was a rustic orange and Bull's was black. Dick noticed that their outfits were similar to Peter's completely green one, plus the hooded cloak. "What's he doing here?" Mouse asked, still standing next to Peter. The boy, mouse, seemed to be about twelve years old, and a little short. His features were sharp and his glare hateful, seeming to fit well with his jet black hair and brown eyes. Dick automatically noticed how close he stood to Peter. "He's here because I brought him." "Like, like Megan or as..." Jack said, jumping on Peter's shoulders. Jack also had black hair, with dark blue eyes. He had a clever look about him, like he knew what you were thinking. "As one of you." Peter said. "Really?" Snake flipped down from the ceiling, his head next to Peter's. His white blonde hair contrasted against his green eyes, and his eyes were slanted, giving him an Asian look. "Heck yeah." "But isn't he a little...old?" Bear said, as Bull nodded in agreement. Bear and Bull both seemed to be about thirteen. Bear and Bull looked almost exactly alike, with strong builds (for thirteen year olds) and purple/blue eyes. The only difference was that Bear had brown hair clashing with Bull's black. "Um, a bit. But he's part of the family now." Peter stated finally. The other boy's looked incredulous when Hawk came forward. "Come on guys, if Peter says that he's one of us, then we have to accept him." Hawk had red hair, like Peter's but darker, and forest green eyes. "Well said Hawk." Peter clapped him on the shoulder affectionately while Hawk beamed. Peter continued, "so all he needs is a name!" "Um, sorry Peter. I kinda have one." Richard interjected. They all laughed. "You think that Bear and Hawk are our actual names?" Bear laughed. "Peter chose them for us." Mouse said. "Oh... So then what's my name?" Richard asked. Peter stepped close to him, seeming to exam him. "How about...Ni- no. Robin." Peter stated with certainty. "I like it!" "Why not?" "I'm all for it!" Peter stepped through the mass of Lost Boys that had surrounded Dick. "So Robin, up for joining the Lost Boys?" Peter said with a laugh. Dick looked around at them, all of them smiling at him eagerly. Just, glad that he's here. He felt a sudden feeling of, belonging. He took a deep breath before smiling. "Robin does have a nice ring to it." GREAT LAKES AM I LATE! Sorry for the late update dudes, I will try to get my act together. Next update will be sooner, I promise! But if you think that the Lost Boys accepted him to quickly, you will see in the future that what Peter says, GOS. But it will come back later! Love, Dragoon 


End file.
